Orphaned
by falconrosenbaum
Summary: Here is an orphan who has no ninja heritage, yet goes on to make waves in the Elemental Nations. Follow Reo on his adventure, as he takes the world in a storm. MaleOC
1. Chapter 1

**ORPHANED CHAPTER ONE**

"conversation b/w people"

 _thoughts of people_

"PEOPLE SHOUTING/SPEAKING LOUDLY"

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL RIGHTS TO OWNERSHIP BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

Reo Kawaki was a seven-year-old orphan bookworm living in Konoha. He found joy and comfort in reading fantasy stories about ninjas rescuing helpless princesses from their tyrannical daimyos, ninjas fighting in a super awesome battle shooting fire and lightning jutsus upon one another as if they were in a snowball deathmatch. He also like any other four year old in Konoha wanted to become a ninja. He wanted to join the ANBU Black-ops and fight missing-nin. At least, he thought that's what the ANBU did.

Reo rarely ever mingled with other children in the orphanage. When he was three, Reiji and Jūbo, two older kids beat Reo up and made fun of his strange white hair and purple eyes. The two jerks gathered up all the other kids in their little group and refused to allow him in. Reo, as a result, became reclusive and rarely talked to anyone, staying in his room reading his books. There was the other Naruto kid they made fun of and bullied. Reo tried to talk with him and make friends with him, but the matron of the orphanage forbid him from doing so, saying that he is a very bad boy. When he asked why she hit him and order him to go to his room.

Today, Reo was reading a book about chakra. He wanted to attend the Academy which would start five months from now, after his birthday next month. He wanted to activate his chakra before attending the Academy. He held his hands together in a Ram seal and searched within himself for a warm feeling. It was written that he needed to keep calm and visualize a small fire burning within him. He kept searching until he eventually found a small warmth in his stomach region just above his abdomen. He imagined himself pulling the warmth outside. It felt strangely soothing as it went through the chakra pathways.

He pulled his chakra outside and felt his chakra flare around him. He held for about five seconds before letting go. He felt mildly tired. According to the book, he should have academy to low genin reserves. Reo sighed; he would have to work on increasing his reserves. To throw around cool fire jutsus, he would have to have large reserves. He closed the book and went to the Matron of the orphanage. He knocked on the door of her office and asked politely, "Oba-san, may I come in?"The matron replied, "Yes." Reo opened the door and walked in. He said with a proud smile, "Oba-san, I would like to apply for the Academy this year, five months from now. I have activated my chakra and have found that I have enough." The matron smiled and said, "Is that so? Very well, you can attend this year. I am very proud of you Reo-chan."

Reo hugged the matron and said, "Thank you Oba-san." The matron hugged him back and said, "Now that you are going to attend the academy, you can now live in your own apartment, getting a small stipend from Hokage-sama." Reo said with a reassuring look," It's alright. I can take care of myself. I'm going to be a ninja now. Thank you for taking care of me." The matron replied with a sad smile, "It's alright. Sorry for not stopping the bullying. I had a lot to focus on after the Kyūbi incident seven years ago." Reo said, "It's alright. I'm still angry a little bit at you not disciplining them, but as a shinobi, I can't whine about childish things like these."Matron sighed in relief and said," Thank you. You have a mature outlook." With that Reo turned and exited the room.

As soon as he walked out, he sighed in relief. Finally, he would be rid of those moronic jerks. I'll become a strong ninja and beat up anyone who bully's me. He vowed. He opened his room and continued his reading of the book. He learned that chakra was a mix of physical and spiritual energies. There were five elements of chakra and also known to a lesser extent, yin and yang chakra. Yin chakra deals with the mind and its imaginative capabilities, useful for genjutsu. While Yang is related to the body's vitality and life force. He was so immersed in his studies that he didn't feel the time pass and fell asleep on his desk.

* * *

An alarm rung aloud on a bedtable at 5:00 am, waking the boy who was sound asleep on the cot beside it. The boy lazily got up, before realizing, _Today's the day._ He got out of his room and walked over to the bathroom at the end of the corridor, and began his daily routine. As he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had very unique white hair, which fell over his forehead, and gleaming purple eyes. He had healthy pale skin. (Basically, he looks like Ken Kaneki, but with purple eyes.) He was of an above average stature coming at 4 feet 4 inches. He wore a black shirt with a high collar and beige shorts.

He reassures himself, _Alright Reo, you can do this. Just make a good impression on your teachers._ He walks out and goes to his room, packing his notebooks and pens in his bag. He fits his ninja sandals on the front porch, gifted to him by the Matron, who had gifted him his clothes as well and walks out the front door.

As he walked to the gates, he sees the Matron. She gives him a smile and says, "Well, you are up early. Ready for the academy?" To this, Reo gives a quick nod. She chuckles at his eagerness," Well I won't keep you for long. Work hard, alright." Reo gets a determined look on his face. He would as hard as possible to fulfil his dream. "Hai." The matron gives an approving smile and bids him goodbye.

Reo walks out of the gates and reaches the Academy after taking a brief sprint to warm himself up in about ten minutes. While he didn't play with anyone to get the physical workout, he did read that physical conditioning is paramount to a ninja's success. So he started doing push-ups and sit-ups starting at age five. He also ran in laps around the playground in the orphanage.

He stopped himself to take in a look at the surroundings of the Academy. The Academy was a huge building surrounded by a bunch of buildings, one of which he could recognize was the Hokage building. It was located at the base of the Hokage Mountain. There was a gathering area in front of the Academy with a rather large tree with a swing.

There were also a few prospective students gathered already with their parents, one of whom was a Hyūga, characterized by their pale, pupilless eyes. He could also notice a young boy with dark onyx eyes and raven black hair, which strangely looked like a duck's behind. _Strange..probably an Uchiha._

He walked in and sat on the swing. In the next two hours, many people filled up. Reo tried to recognize others. He could spot an Inuzuka and an Akamichi, both distinguished by their clan markings, he saw in the book _Konoha's Clans._ The Inuzuka kid was loud. He kept shouting about how he wanted to establish himself as an 'alpha'. Reo decided he felt annoyed by this kid's unruly behaviour. He wanting to make himself an 'alpha' reminded too much of two jerks, speaking of which he could see those two brats chatting in another corner.

This was in stark contrast to their earlier behaviour of being the centre of attention. Reo quickly deduced, _probably intimidated by the clan kids...How pathetic._ Suddenly, all the people stood at attention. Reo got up and looked around, trying to see why. He spotted an old man wearing white kage robes, and a pointed hat, with a kanji 'Hokage' walking up to the podium. Reo quickly walked to an assembly of people and stood next to a kid with hair in the shape of a pineapple.

The Hokage started his speech, "Good morning everyone, I believe everyone is anxious to begin their path to a shinobi. A shinobi is someone who loves the village and is willing to fight for it. A shinobi's path to success is very difficult and is ridden with obstacles. To reach the end, they must have great determination and willpower which burns like a fire. This willpower is what binds us all together and makes us strive for excellence. This is known as the will of fire."

He pauses and continues," Whenever I see the village, I see the will of fire burning within each one of you. That is what kept me going for over five decades. That is what allowed this village to brave through three shinobi wars. And that is what will fuel you to reach your potential."

 _Leave it to the Hokage to inspire the next generation._ Reo thought as he felt even more inspired and determined. He turned to his left and to his sheer astonishment; the pineapple kid was soundly asleep with a bubble out of his nose, while he was standing. _This day keeps getting stranger._ Deciding to wake up the kid, Reo shook him. The kid woke with his bubble popping. "Wha-" he started. "Hey don't sleep through the Hokage's speech." Reo admonished. The kid just replied, grumpily, "Whatever...troublesome." And then promptly fell asleep again. Reo shook his head, feeling disgusted at the fact that someone was blatantly disrespectful to the strongest man in the elemental nations. By this time the Hokage had finished his speech,"...and to conclude, I wish you the best on this journey. Thank you." He left the podium to go resume his duties. As he did so, a man with a chūnin jacket walked up the podium and ordered," All of you follow me to your class." And then we followed him inside. The Academy had six floors to separate the kids from different classes. We followed the chūnin to a door and then we entered. Reo picked a seat near the back to the window facing the training ground.

The chūnin walked over to the front of the class, stopping behind a desk and began, "Hello class, My name is Iruka Umino. I am to be your sensei till you all graduate. Now, introduce yourselves and state your dreams" He beckoned a girl on the first row to left.

The girl stood up "My name is Aika Suriname. My drea-" She was interrupted by the loud of the door crashing.

"I MADE IT IN TIME-TTEBAYO" shouted a blonde boy in the most obnoxious orange jumpsuit. Reo winced at the loud voice. Iruka eye twitched "YOU'RE LATE." The blond scratched his head sheepishly "hehe…sorry". "now go pick your seat." He barked at the tardy boy.

The blond boy took his seat in the middle row "Now continue…" The girl stated her dreams. One by one, everyone stood up and introduced themselves

"I am Kiba Inuzuka. One day I'll become my clan's leader."

"I a-am Hi-Hinata H-Hyūga. I a-am th-the Hyū-Hyūga cla-clan hei-heiress." Hinata looked down embarrassed at the attention.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm gonna surpass my brother and become the greatest Uchiha ever."

Sasuke declared with a twinge of arrogance in his voice. Reo glanced at the girls and sweatdropped _A-Are they blushing?!_

Next, the blond kid stood and in a boisterous voice declared "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You're all staring at the next Hokage-ttebayo." Everyone started laughing at that. "Hn, I'll be surprised if you can even graduate. I have more chances to become the Hokage than you" Sasuke arrogantly mocked the boy. "HEY?! I'LL SHOW YO-"." SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN, YOU BRAT AND SASUKE KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT." Iruka snapped at the boys angrily. Naruto sat down grumbling. Reo though had perked up at that name _Hey! He's the same guy who left the orphanage two years ago. I'll talk with him later during lunch._

After that, others introduced themselves until it was Reo's turn. Reo broke away from his stupor and stood up and put on a confident pose "I'm Reo Kawaki and I'm joining the ANBU Black-ops." Reo then saw that some of the girls in the class were giving him weird looks. _Shit…Did I say something wrong?_ Reo thought nervously as he sat.

"Good, I assume you all know what the curriculum consists of" At the collective nod of the class, he continued," I will be teaching you History of the Leaf village, Shinobi rules as well as Ninjutsu. So we will now begin with our lessons. You will be given your textbooks now" Iruka distributed books for all the subjects.

"Now turn to the first chapter 'Clan war era.'" Reo started taking notes diligently as Iruka started lecturing.

* * *

At the ring of the bell, the prospective ninjas of the academy took a sigh of relief. Reo set his pen down and closed his books. Iruka's lectures were just mind-numbing to some. Even Reo had to focus hard to catch all his words. Some even fell asleep in class. The pineapple kid-Shikamaru he said his name was- fell dosed the moment Iruka opened his mouth. Many civilian kids and Naruto also fell asleep. They would get a rude awakening by Iruka, who somehow managed to make his head humungous and started shouting at them.

"You are now free to have your break. You will have Taijutsu and Bukijutsu lessons afterwards." Iruka said and promptly walked out.

As the students emptied out of the class into the training ground and started reintroducing themselves to others in the hopes of making friends, Reo searched for a certain blond. He caught sight of him getting tormented by the two guys Reo hoped he would never see.

 _Reiji and Jūbo…Ugh, why am I not surprised_ he thought as he made his way towards them.

"Hey yellow haired pipsqueak, who do you think you are? Uh! I'll kick your ass and show your place, you dumbass!" Reiji cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Yeah! Show him Reiji!" cheered Jūbo from the sidelines. Reiji was a tall boy for his age, coming at 5 feet. Even though he was a little skinny, his height and delinquent persona was enough to intimidate people of weaker minds.

Jūbo, on the other hand, was short, plump and an insecure grunt. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Reo asked as he stood in between the bullies and Naruto.

"Reo, when did you come?" Reiji asked becoming confused, before turning angry. "Don't like you are any better, you white-haired freak." Reiji came in for a punch. Reo blocked it and then countered, as he planted his fist in Reiji's solar plexus. He went down with a cry of pain.

"REIJI!" Jūbo shouted as he hurried over to Reiji, picked him up and scurried off like a scared rat.

"Pathetic cowards" Reo sneered towards them with contempt before turning towards Naruto.

"Wow…" Naruto looked at Reo with a look of awe. "Hey, long time no see." Reo smiled at Naruto."I don't think we've met." Naruto broke away from his stare as he got a confused look."We were in the same orphanage." Reo extended his hand. "Well, thanks for helping me." Naruto's voice took a cheerful tone as he grinned."You're welcome." Reo smiled and sat patting the spot next to him. Naruto was surprised and looked hesitant for a moment. No one had tried talking to him. They either outright ignored him or glared and spat insults at him. He made a choice and took Reo's offer. Reo noticed his hesitation but didn't comment on it.

"Well I've got some questions for you, but before that let me reintroduce myself. I'm Reo Kawaki. My likes are learning, training and sweets. I dislike bullies, arrogant people, and lawbreakers. My hobbies are reading storybooks and I dunno… painting. My aim for the future is to join the ANBU Black-ops and probably even become ANBU commander. "

Reo's eye had gotten a fire in them as he pumped his fist. Naruto grinned "Now I'll go! I'll go!"

Naruto straightened his back to proper posture "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, especially ramen from Ichiraku ramen, pranking people, Old man Hokage, and the Yondaime Hokage. But I dislike the three minutes it takes to prepare instant ramen and people who look down on me. My hobbies are to eat different kinds of ramen and comparing their tastes and also gardening. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage. Greater than all the previous Hokage, dattebayo!"

Reo sweatdropped _So ramen, ramen and then Hokage, huh?_ He shook his head."Did you say pranking?" he asked, getting a morbid feeling. "Yeah!" Naruto being the cheerful ball of sunshine, nodded his head.

"Is that why people don't like you?" Reo felt a little bad at asking such a question, as the next moment Naruto's mood became sullen. "No…They used to hate me even before that. They just ignore me as if I didn't exist and glare at me. In fact, other than Hokage-Jiji, Ichiraku Teuchi Oji-san and Ayame nee-chan and a few other ANBUs, you are the only person who sees me without hating me at first glance." Naruto looked down, feeling depressed and embarrassed that he confessed so much. True to his words, Reo was a part of a small group of people who didn't seem to be prejudiced against him. Naruto starved for attention. No one who wasn't prejudiced against him had any time to talk with and make friends with him. Naruto felt lonely; therefore above everything in life, right now he needed a friend

"Why do they all hate you, then?" Now that he asked that, Reo remembered even the matron asking him and every other child in the orphanage to avoid him and ignore him. Reo felt very bad at asking questions about someone's private life like that, but he was very curious and Naruto didn't seem privy at sharing his secrets.

"I don't know. I asked Jiji the same question and he changed the subject. I asked Teuchi-Oji san and onee-chan and they also said they didn't know. But I know they did. After dealing with people with double faces, I could read people quite well." Naruto kicked a stone near his feet as he got frustrated.

Reo narrowed his eyes in suspicion, _Why would not tell him? Something's fishy._ This whole drama sounded like one of those big conspiracies, he read in those novels." I don't know why everybody is lying to me, trying to keep a big secret like they want to prank me."

Reo snapped his attention to Naruto. Sure he was a prankster and all but, this is no way to treat anybody for such a small thing. He seemed like a decent guy if you ignore his ramen fetish and loud voice. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't hate you. In fact, I'll even be your friend."

He had never had a friend. The person he was the closest to, was the matron and he didn't like her that much. Maybe it could be a good thing. It would improve his day for sure if Naruto's pranks were anything to go by. _Maybe we could even prank those two retards, Reiji and Jūbo._ A sinister voice whispered in his head. He laughed evilly in his head. Oh! He had such nice would love to payback those assholes.

Naruto looked up with a glimmer of hope on his face "Really? Why?". "Well, you seem like a decent fellow and maybe we could even partner in some of those pranks." Reo grinned at Naruto. Naruto grinned back at him "YATTA! I MADE A NEW FRIEND!" He shouted victorious at his achievement. At that, the two new friends sat and started talking about jutsus, ramen, Hokage, ramen, current events, ramen, the village, pranks and did I say ramen?

Reo was starting to regret his decision _Wow, that much ramen doesn't sound healthy to me. I talk him out of that._ After that, another chūnin showed "The breaks over! Gather up!"

* * *

In the Hokage's office

Hiruzen smiled at this display. He was happy for Naruto. Poor kid would have snapped if this Reo boy had not come in his life. He set aside his crystal ball as he smiled _Minato and Kushina, I hope you both are happy wherever you are._

As that thought raced across his mind, his secretary opened the door to walk in with another truckload of paperwork "Hokage-sama I have brought you some more paperwork." Hiruzen glared at her and the paperwork. If looks could kill, both of them would be rotting away in the deepest circle of hell, if paperwork could to hell. The secretary excused herself and Hiruzen looked at the first set. _Minato I know you had a workaround for this. Damn you for not telling!_

He had a good feeling he was laughing at him from heaven.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. I was dabbling with starting an OC fanfiction for months. Finally did it. I would appreciate it if you could suggest me any improvements or if you deliver constructive criticism to any element in my story. Anyways thanks for using your time to read the whole thing. I appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ezeakel: The OC is the only main character in this story. As for Naruto, you will just have to see. No spoilers** :)

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ALL RIGHTS OF OWNERSHIP BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

 **ORPHANED CHAPTER TWO**

"You are free for the day." Gin, who taught mathematics and science to the class, declared as the clock struck three. The excited students of the Academy packed their bags and ran their way to the clearing in front of the Academy to meet their parents to regale with them their first day at the Academy. Well most of them. Naruto feeling excited, made his way towards Reo as they were left behind in the class "Hey Reo! Why don't you come with me to eat ramen at Ichiraku's?" Reo contemplated _Well I am free, but I wanted to train. Ehh...Why not?_ Reo nodded with a smile "Alright, but I can't spend much time, I gotta train y'know."

Reo had to start doing some physical workouts. During PE, he couldn't keep running for that long. Yeah, he had trained before, but he was very much behind the clan kids. Narutothe ever energetic ball of sunshine, outlasted everyone and was even gunning for the first place along with Kiba and Sasuke, which still boggled Reo's mind. He could run 8 laps; which isn't bad for an eight-year-old and certainly much better than many civilian kids, who could only do 3-4 laps, the max being 5 laps. Kiba lasted 16 laps and Sasuke 18 before collapsing. Naruto not even looking phased.

"It won't take long, I swear! Come, I've gotten so many things to tell! There was this one guy from toy's store who wouldn't want to sell me a fox mask, the bastard! Must've seen his face the next day when he opened the shop to sell toys to a kid! He even dragged his mom with him. All his masks were replaced with sex toys I flicked from another poor bastard in the red light district!" Naruto snickered to himself. Reo got confused as he hadn't gotten the 'the talk', unlike Naruto who learnt it on the streets. "The kid's mom jaw-dropped, and shouted 'PEDOPHILE' at him. Hmph. That would teach the bastard not to mess with me." Naruto got an evil look. Reo shrugged, completely missing the joke"Come on, I have to make it back by five."

* * *

Oi Oji-san! One bowl of Miso ramen and keep them coming!" Naruto said giving a grin to an old man wearing a white chef hat, and a young lady wearing a white bandanna and dressed in the same white robes as the old man. "I'll have what he's having," Reo ordered as he sat down.

"Is this your friend Naruto-kun?" The young lady smiled at them. "Yeah! He helped me by beating up those jerks!" Naruto beamed at Reo. "Is that so? Well, thank you Reo-kun for helping this little idiot brother of mine. My...aren't you a cutie?" She said with a teasing smile. Reo blushed and blurted out "Th-thank you." "Ayame, stop teasing the kid." The old man scolded his daughter. He turned towards Reo "Thank you for becoming Naruto's friend. He faces a very difficult life in the village."He said with a grateful voice and then turned away to make ramen. Ayame also flashed a smile and went away to take orders from other customers.

Reo turned towards Naruto "So tell me more about this village?" Reo had spent most of his time inside the orphanage. There was only one trip away from the orphanage to the Museum he had taken. Naruto took a thinking pose "Well there is the Hokage Rock...uhhh...Hokage jiji's office...ummm...Ichiraku ramen...uhhh" Reo sighed _Well I would have to find out for myself_ he thought and changed the topic.

After about ten minutes, Ayame came with their ramen. Naruto eagerly broke apart the chopsticks and shouted "ITADAKIMASU" and started...-what's the best way to describe it-inhaling the ramen. Reo seemed disgusted at that sight.

Turning towards his food, he spoke a silent 'Itadakimasu' and started slurping the noodles gracefully. He paused. "Wow...this is good," Reo spoke feeling amazed at the food. Now he could see why Naruto loved that damn food so much. The food of the orphanage was made by a grumpy cook who always grumbled 'goddamn brats'. It tasted bland and Reo felt thankful hgot the opportunity to taste something other than that slop.

"SEE! I told you that ramen is the food of gods!" exclaimed Naruto, feeling happy that he found another ramen lover. Reo smiled and continued eating his food.

* * *

Reo's jaw dropped. While he had eaten one bowl, Naruto had drained five more bowls of ramen, their existence. He shook his head to break away from his shock and paid for his food with the money given to him by the matron. "Well bye, Naruto! I enjoyed myself. Let's do this some time again, eh?" Naruto turned to towards him and grinned "Yeah! I'll see ya later, Reo!" and walked away in the opposite direction.

Reo's mind wandered off to what the matron had said to him _Well, I will have to pack my things_ which weren't that much _._ He owned a few clothes given to him by the matron. Whatever books he read were from the orphanage.

He soon made his way to the orphanage, left his bag in his room and went to meet the matron. He knocked on her door. "Come in" came the voice from within. Reo entered and took a seat. "Well Reo-chan, how was your first day at school? Did you make any friends?" Reo nodded. "Yeah, it was good. Iruka-sensei is a little boring, but nothing I can't handle, Mizuki-sensei took our stamina test. I have to improve in that department. Gin-sensei is alright, I guess. But that wasn't what I came here for." He cut to the chase bluntly.

The matron nodded. "You will be living in Apartment 008, Block E2, South Hashirama district on this map. These are your keys." She said and handed him the keys. "You will receive a stipend of 10,000 Ryo each month, which you can collect from your Chūnin teacher." Reo nodded and left her office.

He went to his room and started packing. He glanced at the books _I am gonna miss 'em...Kami, I have to ask Oba-san where the library is in this village._ He collected them and left to return them as he left the orphanage for good. He saw the matron standing near the entrance. He gave back the books to her and asked "Oba-san, do you know where the library is?" The matron replied, not surprised as she knew Reo's love for reading and learning "It is in the central district. Just ask around and you'll find it. You have to get a membership to get access though."

Reo smiled gratefully "Thank you very much, Oba-san!" he exclaimed a little too louder than usual. He then blushed as he realised he nearly shouted, and recollected himself. "I won't miss this place. But thanks for taking care of me." He said a little sad. The matron might not have stopped him from getting bullied and might have hit him unnecessarily when he had wanted to make friends with Naruto, but she took care of him and even gave him his books and clothes. "It's alright, it's my duty anyway." She smiled. " I'm going to miss you though. You were always one of the well-behaved ones" she added with a chuckle. She then said, "Well, I won't keep you for longer. Goodbye, and take care of yourself." With that, she left him.

* * *

Reo took in a breath as he arrived at his apartment. It was located in a very medium class locality. There was a commercial area nearby and a park two blocks later. He opened the door to his apartment and took a look around. It was a plain one bedroom apartment. The kitchen had all the counters filled with plates, knives, spoons, forks and any other necessary kitchen equipment. It was conjoined with the living room. There was another door leading to his bedroom. He entered his room. The bed was a single bed. There were a wardrobe, a desk and a shelf.

Reo hmm'd in thought as he set his clothes in the wardrobe _Well, It isn't that bad though, the village seems to be doing rather well to give me a decent apartment. I have to get a bigger apartment after I become a ninja though._ He had collected the stipend on the way from Iruka-sensei. He would have to go grocery shopping later, but first things first. Reo felt giddy as he stepped out of his apartment.

* * *

It took Reo twenty minutes to reach the library after doing a mix of running on the street and roof jumping he saw some ninjas do, which Reo also did after correctly guessing to apply chakra to his legs, if he was wrong...well let's not think about that. As he arrived at his destination, Reo examined it. It was a large building with a small courtyard in front of it. It looked like it had three floors from the outside.

Reo entered the building and noticed the librarian to his right, reading something. He made his way over to her and asked, "Excuse me Ma'am; I wanted to know if I could get a membership to the library?" The librarian glanced over to him as stopped reading whatever she was doing. "Alright, just fill this paper. There isn't any fee as this is government controlled." She handed him over a form and paper. Reo smiled gladly at that news.

He filled the necessary information and handed it back to her. "Ok...Since you are an Academy student. You have access to only the civilian section. You have to go through a door, which is guarded by an ANBU, to the shinobi section." She said warning Reo. Reo nodded and she continued "You get topics relevant to your curriculum in the civilian section in the last two sections." She pointed towards the signboards. "If you want any specific book, you can ask me." Reo asked, "Well then, do you have a guide book for the village?" The librarian answered, "There is, but I recommend you buy it from a shop. There is one on the next street." Reo gave her a polite smile "Thank you, Ma'am" and walked towards the last section.

He picked a book called 'Shinobi basics' Written by 'Tobirama Senju'. Reo's eyes widened slightly at recognition of that name. _Tobirama Senju was the name of the...who was it...Huh! Yes! The nidaime hokage!_ He opened it and turned to the 'chakra control and ways to expand it' section.

 _Chakra control is one of the most necessary exercises for a shinobi. A shinobi can needlessly waste his chakra without good enough control. Therefore there exist few techniques to manage your chakra._

 _One of them is Leaf sticking exercise. The way to perform this exercise is to place a leaf on your forehead and to stick it on your head using your chakra. Too much chakra can cause the leaf to break, too little and the leaf will slip. This exercise can also be used to increase your reserves if you have academy level reserves. This is the basic chakra control exercise. It can be modified to make it more challenging ex: Sticking multiple leaves on your body, balancing stones instead or senbons, etc_

 _The next exercise is the tree walking exercise. In this exercise, you have to walk on a tree by lacing your feet with chakra. The leg is said to have the most difficult tenketsu to control chakra. Again adjust your chakra, too much and you will be thrown of the tree. Too little and you can slip. This exercise can also increase your chakra if you keep at it. This exercise is meant for a genin, but it is safe for academy students to attempt it if they have mastered the Leaf sticking exercise and if you have large enough chakra. Again you can modify it Ex: Carrying a large stone while doing walking up the tree can upset your balance, etc_

Reo then read about even the Water walking exercise and also said that there were other advanced exercises which one can learn or make one themselves if they wanted to learn iryo-ninjutsu or high-level genjutsu.

Medical Ninjutsu seemed helpful. Reo got up and searched for a book on the topic. He eventually found one 'Medical treatment procedures and medical ninjutsu' by 'Urashi Aizen'. He picked the two books and walked over to action and adventure genre in the fiction section. He picked a book about a samurai army which fights a group of demons in the fictional country of darkness. He collected the books and walked over to the counter. The librarian issued the books and wished him a good day. Reo took the books in a bag he brought with him and politely wished back the librarian a good day.

After getting that guide and a cook book, Reo bought groceries and hightailed back to his apartment. He saw his watch and thought, _It's still 6:30 pm. Good, I can still train for two hours._ He left his grocery bag and books, except 'Shinobi basics' at his apartment and walked off to the park.

He arrived at the park, gathered some leaves and sat down under the shade of a tree. He took a leaf and placed it on his head. In the same way he activated his chakra, Reo concentrated and found his chakra source. He imagined only a small amount of chakra flowing to his forehead. He let go of the leaf as he felt his chakra make contact with the leaf. The leaf promptly broke and the pieces fell down. Reo sighed as he picked another one, and did the same procedure. This time, it just slipped. Reo grit his jaws in frustration. This was going to take some time.

* * *

After doing the same thing after several times- Reo stopped counting after 50- Reo finally got the idea of trying to vary the chakra he applied, from very low, till the leaf stuck to his forehead. _Damn, I feel exhausted._ He looked at his watch. _CRAP! IT'S NINE PM!_ He ran back to his apartment. He didn't even feel like making any food.

 _Ughhh...I'll just try making some salad._ Reo held a knife and prepared to start chopping some carrot. "ACK!" He hissed in pain as he cut his finger and sighed. He cut some cloth from the sleeves of hit shirt and wrapped it around his finger.

He proceeded to chop the rest of the carrot and slid the pieces into a bowl. He did the same to some tomatoes and capsicums as said in the cookbook and mixed them up together. He added some salt and pepper and started eating his 'sub-standard' salad. Reo finished his meal and jumped onto his bed into blissful sleep.

* * *

(half a year later)

Reo had by now learnt all the three chakra control exercises in the book. He had also learnt rope escaping, the art of killing intent- which is forcing your chakra onto people with the intent to kill- and some amount chakra sensing. He had also by now could throw his kunai and shuriken at still targets accurately.

By practising the three chakra control techniques, his reserves were now at mid to high genin level, quite a lot for his age. He was thinking of already learning the three academy jutsus. He, along with Sasuke, was number one in bukijutsu class, though he still had a lot to learn.

He wasn't as good at taijutsu. He had practised the academy style, but he didn't like it much as 1) The form just felt weird and unnatural to him, 2) it's obvious everyone in Konoha knew the style, so he couldn't use it in spars and 3) clan kids like Sasuke, Kiba and Choji had their own unique taijutsu styles which were better than the academy style and could easily counter it.

Reo bit his thumb. Taijutsu styles, he presumed, were located in the Shinobi section. He would have to change his style immediately after becoming a genin or make one himself.

Still, he practised it to perfection, seeing there wasn't anything else to do. He was able to beat every civilian student, he could beat nearly all kunoichi except Hinata, he could beat even Naruto sometimes, loosing only because Naruto had the stamina that seemed never-ending.

Even though Sasuke and Kiba beat him in all his spars against them, Reo could get in quite a few punches on them.

He was exceptional in Chakra control classes, in which they asked the class to rotate a leaf on their palm. It was so stupidly easy for Reo, as he had completed other even more difficult exercises. He had modified the Leaf exercise by adding multiple leaves all over his body which was really exhausting for a few months, but Reo didn't feel a huge drain on him anymore.

He had even learnt some medical procedures like first aid and making certain healing creams from that book he read. He had gotten more curious about the subject and had read more about diseases and the ways to cure them.

He had managed to outclass everybody in studies, finding nothing better to do in chakra control classes. He had even finished the curriculum for history, science and mathematics of the second year. Iruka-sensei praised Reo repeatedly and scolded Naruto to follow his friend's example.

Speaking of Naruto, Reo went on frequent outings with him and even helped prank Reiji and Jūbo, when they started troubling them again. Reo had even started helping the hyperactive kid to study by promising him ramen and helped him perform the Spiralling leaf exercise. Naruto, as a result, had begun improving his grades to somewhere average, making Shikamaru who was the laziest kid, the deadlast.

Sasuke was at the top. Reo came in third after Shino, who was a tad better than him in taijutsu. Overall, things were proceeding quite well except in taijutsu.

His strength was alright he felt, performing 40 push-ups, 40 sit-ups, 50 punches and 50 kicks every morning before coming to the academy. He had improved his speed and more importantly made a giant leap in his stamina. He could now run about 14 laps which though fell shorter than the 20 laps Sasuke did, were much better than the paltry 8 he did the six months ago.

Sasuke though had stopped attending the academy a few days back. Reo knew that this had to do with the Uchiha incident. Sasuke's own brother had massacred the entire clan, and according to the rumours, left his younger brother alive. Reo didn't know much about Sasuke, but he truly felt sad for him. If he had been left alive like the rumours said he had been, then it would be traumatising for him. He would be mentally unstable if that medical book about mental health was anything to go by.

It would be essential to make bonds with him, but he should be given some space for a while.

Reo hadn't liked him that much due to arrogant nature and felt that ego would blow some more, so he wouldn't be persuading any form of relations with him.

Right now, Reo was playing 'ninja' with Naruto in the park near the Hokage tower. Reo was hiding under the bench. He jolts up in surprise to a sudden contact and hit his head. "YEAH! I CAUGHT YOU!" Naruto began jumping excitedly. "Oww..." Reo came from under the bench rubbing his head. He hadn't really been taking the game seriously and had made a poor choice for a hiding spot.

A laugh which sounded coarse due to age was heard behind the duo "Ahh...The joys of childhood." Reo turned and widened his eyes "Hokage-sama!" he declared and bowed deeply in respect to the living legend. "You can rise Reo-kun" Reo widened his eyes at the fact that the man he idolised the most, recognised him. The Sandaime was the _Kami no Shinobi(God of Shinobi)._ He didn't have any special bloodline but still became a legend by learning every shinobi art, giving him the moniker 'The Professor'. Reo dreamed of one day matching his idol.

He wanted to master every affinity in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. He aimed to be a well-rounded shinobi, refusing to give his enemies any weakness to exploit.

"JIJI!" Naruto shouted and ran up to hug him. "How are you Naruto-kun? Haven't seen you in a while." The Sandaime smiled in a grandfatherly way, returning the hug. Reo stood there surprised. He had read about the Kami no Shinobi. He had read about the man who took on entire battalions and came out unscathed. The man who took on two jinchūriki from Iwa, at the same time and defeated them. The place, it was written, was devastated. The ground had melted away, all signs of vegetation vanished and the entire landscape had been changed.

Now, seeing the grandfatherly side of him was quite surprising, reading about his ruthlessness on the battlefield. He shrugged. He supposed it was a mask to fool the people around him.

He straightened as the Sandaime's eyes fell on him. He smiled "There is no need to be so tense, Reo-kun. You can be casual around me." Reo nodded and felt his body relax. The Hokage smiled at Reo "I am happy Naruto has made a friend. I thank you for accepting him into your life." Reo smiled at his friend and said, "How could I not be his friend? He is a good guy and is fun to be around." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed at the praise and happy at the same. He suddenly grinned and said, "Reo's a good guy too! He is the only person who doesn't hate me for no reason. He is sometimes too stoic and boring, but he is funny in his own way! He helps me prank people and also helps me study."

The Sandaime smiled at that "It is very good that you are helping your fellow comrade, Reo-kun. The will of fire burns brightly in you." It becomes silent for a second and then the Sandaime speaks "Tell me Reo-kun, why do you want to be a ninja?"

Reo narrows his eyes in thought and thinks for a few seconds. He then looks at Naruto and then the village. He then answers, "Before entering the academy, I like most in my age group, thought that being a ninja was all about fighting a great battle using the flashiest jutsus. But after entering the academy and specifically reading about the role of a shinobi, I have realised that was very much far from the truth. A ninja kills, raids, pillages and even deals havoc on innocent lives." The Sandaime's eyes hardened at this. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that. He had just wanted to win the villagers' acknowledgement, not murder people.

Reo continues, "But a shinobi also protects. This village has been standing tall and proud because of its shinobi. The shinobi do missions for clients for revenues, showcase their talents to bring the said clients and protect the nation from malicious outside influences.

I guess now, I can be a shinobi to protect this village and to increase its prestige. I am not really the most patriotic of people, but I kinda like it here. There is the library, which I love very much, there is Ichiraku ramen with Teuchi-san and Ayame-san, both of whom I kinda like and the scenery looks kinda good with the Hokage rock and the forest. Naruto, who is my best friend, lives in Konoha. So I guess that I would like to protect the village and the people I care."

The Sandaime gives a proud smile and Naruto looks like he going to start crying. Reo was Naruto's first and best friend, but hearing Reo say he would become a shinobi, a dangerous profession, to protect him was just too much pressure on his floodgates. He then smiles with determination. If Reo's gonna protect him, even he would protect Reo.

The Sandaime gives Reo a proud smile "That is a good answer, Reo-kun. Many shinobi graduate thinking that they would be fighting dragons to save princesses after they graduate. When the reality hits them, it's already too late. They break many times and forget who they are." The Sandaime says with a sad smile. Knowing one too many who went through that phase. He then continues, "To think you have learnt what your role is and that you've come in terms with it, says a lot about your character and maturity.

Remember, the will of fire isn't just a bunch of words in an inspirational speech. It is a concept that your comrade fights to protect your village, in turn protecting your loved ones, which bounds you both for a common ideal." He ends his speech and then smiles "Well I have to get going. It was nice to meet you Reo-kun. Take care of each other, Naruto-kun, Reo-kun." He then returns to his duties.

Reo stood there, The Hokage's words rising his already massive respect for him. His words imprinted onto him for life. Then he looks at Naruto, who too was looking at the Sandaime's back in awe, and grins, "Well, It's my turn now. You have one minute, get going." Naruto snaps his attention onto Reo, nods and scrams away to find a good hiding place. Like that, the two boys find a reason to push themselves to better protect each other.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that. Next chapter will be graduation day. I just don't see any reason to continue the Academy arc. I don't think I can make any more OCs, to give Reo a team, but tell me what you guys would like. Anyways, thanks reading my story, if you can review, I would greatly appreciate it. Have a good day ahead of ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for posting late this time. I had my school exams going on. Anyways go on!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

 **ORPHANED CHAPTER THREE**

Four years later

(Reo's POV)

FINALLY! I HAVE GRADUATED! I cheered in my mind as started flinging my headband. The years of the academy had taken a toll on my...patience. I being a nerd and having too much free time, finished the portions by the beginning of the second year. Yeah, I think I deserve to brag a bit. The people in the academy were mostly unbearable.

Kiba's too noisy. He's arrogant and bratty. Constantly, he needs to keep badmouthing someone to reassure himself of his own non-existent 'superiority'. The kid's got issues.

Next, we come to Hinata. She has a massive crush on Naruto...which he's completely oblivious to, making the whole thing look like something out of a trashy teenage romance novel. She's polite and would be bearable if she didn't stutter that much. She has deep self-esteem problems and her stutter becomes illegible when she is close to Naruto. On top of all that...I think she's a stalker. I spotted her quite frequently when I was hanging out with Naruto.

Sasuke came back after the whole ordeal with his now dead clan. He came back and went on to be a brooding, dark, edgy boy sitting with a pose that would increase the estrogen production in the female demographic of the class. The dude needed some space to acknowledge the fact that nearly all the people he had known, were gone. He needed the time to grieve. Instead, he got surrounded by girls who went through early puberty.

Speaking of fangirls, even I wasn't spared. After Ayame nee-chan commenting on my cute appearance and how I'm getting a toned body-a toned body a 12 yr old can have- I had become aware of the not so bad look I had. Sometimes in the nights, my...member would get erect and I would start getting all the perverted thoughts. It looks even I went through early puberty. I had gotten quite a following in the academy seeing my good looks*wink,wink* and pretty decent ninja skills.

I even bought some pornographic literature and magazines after hengeing myself. They were pretty damn good. Icha Icha Paradise was a book which needed to be kept on a high pedestal and worshipped in temples. The story, the plot twists, the-the ILLUSTRATIONS... I stopped myself before I started drooling in public.

Getting back on track, Kiba's an annoying lil bitch. Hinata's a girl with serious confidence issues. Sasuke's an emo guy...Naruto. Things between my best friend and me have been pretty good. I hung out with him, just not that often, maybe weekly once. He is still loud and dresses in a kill me orange. His grades though were strangely low, even after all those sessions. Naruto swore that he had to get better grades than what he was getting now, even I was getting confused. Anyways he's set to be the deadlast.

There's also Shino, but we don't speak much. We have that mutual respect between us, but we aren't too close. Shikamaru I don't talk with him much. Our personalities clash. He tends to be lazy and doesn't care about his shinobi career much, while I freak out if my day was not productive.

Now the fun part. My skills. My chakra levels are around high chūnin to low jōnin. Hey! I practised my chakra exercises a lot during these four years. My control is damn good. I even made my own chakra control exercise. You basically try to write with your chakra by infusing it into ink. The finer the strokes are, the better your control. You can also level it some more by drawing an actual picture. I'd say my control is more than good enough to become a medic straight away.

My ninjutsu skills are the best in class, along with Sasuke. My taijutsu got better a little bit after increasing my strength and speed by wearing weights. I can beat everyone except Sasuke, even Kiba many times. I am the fastest and one of the strongest in class. My bukijutsu skills are impeccable. I surpassed Sasuke, hitting bullseye every time. I even learnt a neat little trick of deflecting shuriken to hit targets from behind. It just made my badass meter go up. Studies, I'm the best as usual. I'm gunning for the rookie of the year along with Sasuke.

I had thought about giving fūinjutsu a try too. I was currently mastering my strokes and kanji. The one thing I don't get about fūinjutsu is why there isn't much popularity for it. You can literally do whatever you want by understanding some science, chakra theory, chakra properties and fūinjutsu. That book by Uzumaki Sen was mind-blowing. It changed the way I looked at the world and Chakra. The amount of information referenced in that book about Chakra theory made me question the type of education Konoha gives to its ninja. Chakra was not just mix of two energies, it was a medium for us to react with nature and the universe. You could use the energies separately through fūinjutsu or some natural affinity.

A great deal about Chakra was still undiscovered. There was so much to still know, an urge to find answers is born in me. Alas, I can't while I'm becoming a ninja...unless I get free time and resources to research.

Shame the Uzumaki were almost driven to extinction.

That book was some high-level knowledge. It should have been kept in the Shinobi section, but someone kept it in the civilian section, thinking that no one would understand it anyways. The book was said to have gone 'missing' the day when I had to return it. I paid the fine though to feel less guilty about stealing it.

I stopped his musings when he saw Naruto sitting on the swing looking at the ground dejected. I had a bad feeling about what had happened and was about to walk over but Mizuki sensei took him off to somewhere else. I sighed. Just when I was about to...

* * *

I returned to my house, thinking about what to do. The answer was staring at me when I went to my bedroom. A set of fūinjutsu scrolls and, a paintbrush and ink. I sat down preparing myself and started on with my fūinjutsu strokes.

Fūinjutsu strokes had a special property. The ink could store chakra and release it. The way it could release chakra and use it manipulate the world was really intriguing. You can even say that it could even quantise chakra.

There were many other strokes to tune the properties of chakra like frequency at which was emitted, chakra intensity, etc. Using a combination of these strokes, one could make specific kanji, for signifying their use and use them in a combination to make seals.

Storage seals were the easiest types of seals. They used only one kanji. The kanji served four purposes; convert matter into chakra, store the chakra, increase the density and chemical properties of the ink in the strokes for increasing the number of things that could be stored and finally, take all that chakra to reconfigure it to exactly match the state the object when it was stored.

Now normally if someone were to use just the current scientific principles and procedures, they wouldn't have been able to do half the above things a storage seal could do. Chakra was very versatile and there were still many things we needed find out about it.

The Yondaime had used seals to basically teleport from one place to another; the _hiraishin no_ jutsu _( Flying Thunder God Technique)_. There were stories where some Uzumaki were known to be absolute nightmares. Shame they and all their knowledge were wiped out.

Right now, I just wanted to revise my strokes to make sure they were perfect. I was introduced to fūinjutsu two years ago. I had taken a lot of time to perfect my strokes. My strokes were actually good enough to start with fūinjutsu just two months later. But I held off because not only did I want to draw them properly, but also quickly. Seals are useless in battle if you can't make them under one second. Right now, I can draw them so fluidly and swiftly, I could draw them in my sleep. Yeah, once that happened. And to my credit, I hadn't really prioritised fūinjutsu in my first year.

I want to be the guy who sharpens his axe and then cuts the tree in a swift strike, rather than the guy who just starts cutting the tree right off the bat. The hard work has paid off and I believe I can start making a shit ton of storage seals tomorrow.

After practising for an hour, I went out to resupply on my weapon, medical and fūinjutsu stock. The shop I visit is this place called Higurashi ninja store. They have a wide variety of stock on various weapons from all around the elemental nations and on-duty and off-duty Shinobi attire. Jeez...that sounded like a cheesy commercial. Anyways moving on.

The shop was run by a rather large and bulky guy in his middle ages, called Higurashi. He also had a daughter called Tenten who was a kunoichi just a year older than me. During the brief times we met, she came across like a kunoichi serious about her career who just had a small fetish for weapons. Yep...a little fetish there, hell who am I kidding? I wouldn't be surprised if her wet dreams were bondage wrapped up in ninja wire.

I made my way to the shop and entered it. Tenten was behind the counter and greeted me " Welcome to Higurash- Oh! Hi Reo."

I raised my right eyebrow, "Hey! Have a break from team gathering?"

"Yeah, Gai-sensei let us off to ourselves today. We had gone on a mission outside the village for a week and we were travelling for a total of three days. Anyways how did your graduation go?"

I took my headband out of my pocket and showed it to her "I passed with flying colours!" I beamed with a proud grin.

Tenten smirked "Well done! Who am I kidding, you probably breezed through it, didn't ya?"

I pocketed the headband and folded my arms putting up an arrogant smirk "You thought it would be a challenge to the great Reo-sama. Hmph! You'll have to do better than that."

Tenten giggled and said "Yeah, yeah. You can come back to earth now. So what did you need?"

I nodded "Two packets worth of kunai and shuriken each, a battle first aid kit, two rolls of ninja wire and five bunches of fūinjutsu scrolls."

Tenten grabbed the items from behind the counter and put them all in a bag "That'll be 10,000 ryo. Anything else?"

I took the bag and said "Weelll...I was kinda looking for a cool sword. But I think I'll buy one later when I come with my sensei."

Tenten smiled "Yeah. We should hangout after you become a ninja. I'll introduce you to my teammates and sensei, but I'm warning you might be put off by their weird behaviour. They are pretty decent people even though Neji's a douche to nearly everyone he meets."

I narrowed my eyes After I become a ninja? But I'm already one... I laughed and said "Well sounds fun. We should definitely do that. Well, I'll be off and thanks for the supplies."

Tenten smiled and said, "You're welcome."

I walked out of the store in a slightly cheery mood and a slightly confused mood at what Tenten said. I walked back home, dropped my shopping bag and ran to the park for some physical training and running laps.

* * *

The next week

I entered the room took my usual seat in the back corner of the class. I was one of the earliest ones. Naruto hadn't come yet, so I took out my beloved Icha Icha paradise and continued off from where I had stopped.

I debated whether reading adult material publicly, but I decided to ignore that side of my brain. I was technically acknowledged as an adult by the government as soon as I became a ninja and all the other brats with me did so too. If they are gonna giggle and blush, they're fucking immature and ignorant about what they are getting into. Public opinion and what the society thinks doesn't even matter for someone like me, who's probably gonna die young. If I'm going to die young, I might as well enjoy life a little bit. If somebody is going to be angry, fuck them.

I broke away from my mental rant and focused on the book. Oh Tsuna, you naughty girl... I giggled perversely.

Kids started to fill in, many of them noticed me with my book. The boys noticed and some jibed "Fucking pervert." Some smirking at my balls, some flabbergasted at my attitude and the rest ignoring me for being me. The girls, a lot of em giggled. Most of them got weirded out probably with me not matching their ideal and the rest either ignored me or jibed at me for either being a perv or not as good as their Sauce-kay-kunnnnn!

I put my book down as Naruto came in. "Hey mate! Nice ta see ya made it." I playfully jibed at him

Naruto beamed at me and flicked the headband tightly bound on his forehead "Reo! how've ya been! Yeah, I graduated in the end even though I failed."

I got confused. What'd he mean by that? Guessing what I was thinking, Naruto began his wild tale from last week.

* * *

"Damn Naruto... You got into some wild shit." I said feeling something between surprise and amusement.

"Yeah! Then Iruka-sensei gave me the headband and said I graduated. Finally! I've been waiting way too long for a damn opportunity to escape his boring lectures." We laughed. Iruka-sensei's lectures were getting difficult to stay awake to.

"Yeah he's a good guy and all, but he's the most boring teacher." It was at this moment I felt it.

I felt a deep sense of dread growing slowly inside me. Seeing Naruto's face, I was sure he was feeling it too. The door banged open and in walked the two most annoying people I had ever known.

Mai Miyoko, a girl from a civilian family was a fangirl of one Sasuke Uchiha. She had no particular talent apart from her aptitude for studying, no drive to work hard on what she lacked and absolutely no fucking clue on what she was getting into by becoming a kunoichi.

Ino Yamanaka was the clan heiress of the Yamanaka clan. She, unlike Mai, was a tad bit better in Taijutsu; coming from a clan and everything. She too had no seriousness about being a ninja. The only thing going for her was her clan's mind techniques.

Both were initially best friends, but a rift grew between them after they started liking the same boy causing them to become fierce rivals. They liked and proclaimed to 'love' the boy even though they hadn't had a single conversation with him.

He was thankful for not having fangirls like him. He once had just as much crazy fangirls as he had, but it grew down drastically after he started fooling around with Naruto and acting like a perv. Another reason he liked Icha Icha Paradise.

The two girls immediately rushed to poor Sasuke's seat and seated right next to him on both sides, sandwiching him. Hmm...Threesome. Even though I hate them both, that's a situation I'd like to see play out one day.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was for a second but went right back to his patented brooding pose.

I diverted my attention again to Naruto and asked: "So what happened to Mizuki?"

"Jiji said that he was gonna get sent to TI. He said that Mizuki-teme was a spy sent by Orochimaru to sabotage the Academy or something." I widened my eyes. Orochimaru was a traitor who abandoned the village after his vile experiments propped up.

In my view, I didn't know what to feel about him. Sure, I always respected someone who was a researcher and wanted to learn about chakra, but the guy experimented on the village's citizens and children even. I could understand if they were enemy shinobi; hell I wanted to experiment on enemy shinobi. They know that one day they'd die on their duty, but people who didn't even consent to that and children...I get the feeling he was being needlessly sadistic and cruel.

It was right then that Iruka-sensei entered the class filled with chaos and useless chatter. "SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!" He did his patented big head jutsu on us.

The class immediately quietened down, feeling the anticipation knowing that they would be assigned their teams. Iruka took a deep breath in and gave us a warm smile "It was a real pleasure teaching you guys. Even though you guys might have felt my lectures to be boring, it was my pleasure to teach you guys something. You all have grown beyond my expectations, you have all improved to point that is much greater than when you walked into this class.

I wish you all the very best in your future endeavours and would like to bid you all a goodbye since this may very well be the last time I see you guys" he wiped a tear from his eye. "Now for the part you've all been waiting for. Team 1 shall consist of Aika Miyamoto, Eiji Yakashiwa..."

I droned out his speech as I wished to the almighty Please. Please do not place me with Mai. Anyone but Mai. He already knew Ino would be shafted off to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. He didn't think he could his mind straight if he was near any pf the two banshees.

"Team 7 would consist of Sasuke Uchiha-" Sasuke straightened himself. He would not be stuck behind with a deadweight. It would do well for him to be placed with someone capable.

"Reo Kawaki-" My ears perked up at that. I was going to be placed with Sasuke? I could handle that. Sasuke gave a satisfactory 'hn'. He could work with Reo. He was a worthy rival and would not drag him down. But he would eventually surpass him.

"-and Naruto Uzumaki. You jōnin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Reo is the rookie of the year; beating Sasuke or at least equal to him in everything except Taijutsu. Though he isn't that worse than him." Iruka flashed a proud congratulatory grin at me. I bumped Naruto's hand.

"IRUKA SENSEI! THERE HAS TO BE A MISTAKE! I HAVE TO BE PLACED WITH SASUKE-KUN, NOT SOME DEADLAST AND A PERVERT! HOW ELSE WILL I PROVE MY TRUE LOVE!" Mai and Ino screech the same words, at the same time. I winced my ear and wanted to retaliate, but I decided against it. They'll learn. Eventually.

"CAN YOU BOTH PLEASE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN?!" Iruka shouted. He then continued on "Team 8 will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jōnin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 9 is still on duty. Team 10 will consist of Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. You sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." I heard a mutter of 'Troublesome' and 'Why am I placed with this lazy bastard?'. I snicked, I felt bad for Shikamaru and Choji.

Iruka continued on the team assignments and finished "Your sensei will be here shortly. Again, It was a pleasure teaching you all." Minutes after he walked out, the Jōnin sensei's came in to pick up their genin.

A guy who was smoking a cigarette came in and took his genin. I recognised him as Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the current Hokage and a former fire guardian. He was a powerful shinobi in his own right and if his ability to gather information was good for anything, there was a rift between the father and son for some reason.

The next lady who came in just took my breath away. She was breathtakingly hot. My perverted side decided it was the right moment to ship some ideas and mental images to my pre-frontal cortex. Ehh...She's too old for me. But damn, she's hot! She spoke "Team 8, you're with me. Meet up at training ground 8."

Eventually, all the genins, except Team 7 left with their sensei. I sighed He might take a while to come here. I decided to continue reading my smut while Naruto fell asleep and Sasuke kept brooding.

* * *

Three hours later

Naruto woke up a few minutes back and started to grumble about sensei's who were late. He decided to prank in the blandest way I'd seen him do. He placed a duster between the door and the edge so that it would fall as soon as it was opened. I snorted at him saying that our sensei was a Jōnin and that it wouldn't work.

Now even I was starting to get a bit irritated. He was supposed to be here hours ago. Suddenly the door opened and the jōnin walked in. To my surprise, the duster hit him, though I suspect he let it hit him.

"Yeah! See Reo, I told you it worked. Serves you right for coming late -ttebayo." Naruto held a triumphant smirk.

"My first impressions of you all is-" His eyes fell on me and then my book."-interesting. Now meet me up on the rooftop." And he popped out of existence. Naruto and Sasuke bolted out of the room while I jumped out of the window and walked the wall to get there in one second.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me. His eyebrows raised and then eye-smiled "Not bad. You have already learnt tree walking and have good speed. Your speed is impressive for a genin, maybe better than an average chūnin."

I smiled at the complement, all my previous irritation forgotten "Thanks." We waited for a whole minute until Naruto and Sasuke arrived, looking surprised to see me. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke sat on the right of me while Naruto sat on the left. "Now that we have all arrived, we can start with the introductions. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals." He looked at me "So Pretty boy, why don't you start?"

I nodded smirking at my nickname. What? I was proud of my looks. "My name is Reo Kawaki. I like reading fiction and Icha Icha Paradise, learning about chakra and science, ramen to a certain extent, training, hot ladies, Konoha and my best friend Naruto. I dislike bullies, socialising with people unless I want to, loud people and people who bitch and moan about everything in life. My hobbies are reading books, training and painting. My goals include joining ANBU and possibly becoming the ANBU commander, and continuously look for ways to improve myself."

Kakashi beamed at me for some reason. He looked unusually happy. He had a chance to make a clone of himself just like Gai. The kid was very similar to him. He also likes Icha Icha and even had the same hair, even though Reo's was white and his silver. He then turned towards Naruto "You're next, blondie."

Naruto pouted at the nickname and started "Name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame nee-chan and Reo. I don't like people who look down on me for something beyond my control and the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen. My goal is to become the strongest shinobi and the greatest Hokage to ever live."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Sasuke "You next, broodie." Sasuke growled at the nickname "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many things to like, but I dislike many things. My goal-no ambition is to re-establish the Uchiha clan and kill a certain man."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Seems like the Uchiha was hell-bent on his revenge. His revenge had even created a self-destroying hatred in him.

He recapped So I have a potential clone, I am obsessed with an unhealthy food and a fight risk in the form of an Uchiha. Sounds like a lot of work. He clapped his hands and eye-smiled at the team of cute little genins "Now that we have introduced ourselves, I am going to have to break some news to you all. The graduation test wasn't a real test to see if you could become a ninja. It was supposed to weed out those who didn't have any potential. The real test will be tomorrow. You have to arrive at training ground 7 at 7 am. I don't recommend eating breakfast."

He disappeared before any of us could say anything. His last advice seemed stupid. Why would I not refill my energy meter in the morning? For a test that too. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and said "Alright I'll be off. Goodbye guys." I jumped off the building to another and roof-jumped back to my home

* * *

 **Ok, guys, that's it for this chapter. I replaced Sakura with an OC cuz I wanted to replace her. Reo's much better suited to the front lines than someone like Sakura. I couldn't put Sakura to any other team. Sakura simply doesn't exist in this universe. Sorry to Sakura fans.**

 **Hope you guys liked it. Your feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
